Follow the Light
by DeathJoey
Summary: Matt is in a coma and it just gets worse as 5 months pass by.


Follow the Lights  
  
The boy laid there the only thing on his mind was a giant explosion. The last thing he remembered he was fighting; there was a wolf and others like him fighting. A dinosaur, a bird, a plant, two angels, an insect and what looked like a seal with a horn. Everything seemed to be fogy he couldn't see who they were but he couldn't remember who they were either.  
  
"I'm sorry but his injuries have forced his whole body into a coma. The chances of him coming out are very slim." The doctor walked away the group of children and parents stood there a women was left crying and the man held her trying to calm her.  
"Mama don't worry he'll pull threw." A little blond boy held onto his mother's leg as she cried even more.  
A boy with brown hair stood there a little girl in his hands her face barred into his chest the light brown hair covered her face as she also cried. A girl wearing a pink hat took it of as she sat down looking at here friends with sorrow in her eyes. Another girl wearing a blue hat stood there just looking at the place were the doctor once stood. Two boys one with bluish hair and another wearing a computer stood and looked at each other, this was not to have happened.  
  
Blasts were firing left and right his balance being blown every now and then. The wolf came near him and he jumped on he felt like he new the wolf, but everything was all so clouded.  
  
5 months past and everyday they came it was the same the boy in the bed seceded to wake. The doctor asked every month if it was time to unplug him and every moth it was different. The seven children soon came to a standing as to what exactly was to happen on the last day in the fifth month.  
"We go and see what the blasts really did to him will take him with us." The browned haired boy looked at his friends. All were standing around the boy in a coma.  
"No he's told you all ready that would take to much time his digivice is broken and his digimon gone it's useless." The one with the computer looked at the boy his face was pale but his breathing was fine.  
"Shut up the two of you before someone winds up next to him!" the girl with the blue hat spoke up, everything settled down for who was going to speak next.  
"But we have to help him I don't want him to stay like this forever." The little boy with a green hat grabbed a hold of the boys' hand. Everything had happened to him.  
"Let's take him there is nothing hear helping him and I'm sure he can still come even without his digivice." The girl took her pink hat off and took her digivice off it.  
"Then let's do it, everyone in." The brown hair swooped over his eyes. And everyone gave him an 'I'm in'.  
"Good Diport open!" The computer showed a flash of light and they were gone.  
  
Help! That's what I was saying before I was hit. I was hit by.I can't remember but something is going wrong I can't fell anything why wont my eyes open. Is someone there can anyone help me please.  
  
"I'm sorry but I've told you for so long Tai I can't help him."  
"Genii you have to have something."  
  
The blasts fired everything went dark but he herd one thing.  
  
"Sora you have seen it won't work."  
"Help my brother!"  
  
Just follow. what was going to happen  
  
"The blast was fettle it's drawing near give the fight up T.K."  
"Gabumon what about him we need him."  
  
What ever I say.will I leave everyone.  
  
"Another childe will join you Izzy."  
"We don't want another chilled."  
  
I'll take you.were am I going.  
  
"Mimi this will be best."  
"No it wont he was the one and only."  
  
Friendship. you know who I am.  
  
"Kari friendship is to be replaced."  
"We don't want another one."  
  
I will take you. I will follow.  
  
"Joe all of you this is for the best friendship has gone to another."  
  
Home now come with me forever.yes forever I can't live any longer.  
  
"Tai, god no everybody he's stopped breathing, hurry we need to get him back." Sora looked at Matt's cold lifeless body he had seceded in the Digiworld.  
"Don't take him he came into this world and breathed his last breath Yamato Ishida will be apart of the Digiworld now there is no way to stop that." Genii looked at everyone and then it was done Matt had died. Everyone stared at the withering Matt and looked on for what was to happen to the now shattered Digidestans. The End 


End file.
